Ojos Verdes
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Severus jamás había visto ojos más hermosos que los de aquella niña. Una mirada que lo acompañaría por siempre... Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


_El presente fic se basa en los personajes creados por JK Rowling. Se realiza con fines de diversión, mas no de lucro. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

OJOS VERDES

- Mí…ra…me… - exclamó agonizante con un hilo de voz. Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como aquella primera vez, cuando niño descubrió la luz brillando en esos ojos verdes…

_"__Están gritando de nuevo… ¿por qué?"_

Un niño de ojos negros se escondía debajo de la cama mientras escuchaba esos estruendosos gritos. Las súplicas de su madre que solo llegaba a los oídos sordos de aquel hombre al que se veía forzado a llamar "padre". ¡No podía soportarlo! Si tan solo fuera más fuerte. Si tan solo tuviera ya una varita le mostraría quien es el verdadero monstruo de esta familia. Si tan solo…

Severus Snape salió corriendo de su casa sin importar que afuera aún estuviera lloviendo torrencialmente. Su cabello negro azabache, largo y un tanto grasiento se le pegaba en la cara pálida con las gruesas gotas de agua que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración e ira al recordar todos los insultos proferidos por aquel hombre al que debía llamar "padre". Cada vez discutían más y cada vez le ponía menos atención. Sabía que podía regresar a casa a la hora que fuera y ellos ni se darían cuanta. No importaba que tuviera solo nueve años, a ellos parecía no importarles nada más que sus problemas. Severus, con su carácter sombrío y un tanto arisco. Pobre niño sin amigos. siempre buscaba huir y alejarse de todos los problemas y discusiones.

Corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente se cansó de correr. La lluvia había cesado y las nubes comenzaba a despejarse. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a los lindes de un pequeño parque un tanto alejado de su casa. Y no teniendo nada más que hacer, el pequeño pelinegro se echó en la hierba húmeda escondido detrás de un arbusto grande para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Pasó un buen rato cuando un ruido lo despertó, una risita que venía del centro del parque. Se levantó con cuidado, para no ser descubierto y se asomó entre las ramas del arbusto. Una niña pelirroja jugueteaba en el parque persiguiendo una mariposa. Estaba sola y parecía estar muy feliz. Severus la miró por largo tiempo preguntándose cómo podía estar tan divertida persiguiendo una tonta mariposa. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta, cuando la niña se acercó a su arbusto, que en realidad no era ninguna mariposa, era un trozo de papel pintado de muchos colores que revoloteaba incesantemente al rededor de la pequeña. _ Magia _murmuró Severus para sí mismo y ahora observó más detenidamente a la niña. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sentir calor, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos negros se abrieron más al tener ahora casi de frente un rostro alegre y delicado, con una sonrisa cálida y dulce, con unos ojos verdes que parecían iluminar todo el lugar. La pequeña estaba de rodillas justo al otro lado de su arbusto, sosteniendo entre sus manos ese pequeño papel de colores que finalmente había dejado de moverse a su alrededor. Lo miraba fascinada, como si apenas lo acabara de descubrir. No se había percatado que muy cerca de ella estaba Severus, completamente paralizado y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. De pronto alguien más se acercó a ella.

- ¡Lily! - se escuchó la voz de otra niña acercarse.

- ¡Aquí estoy Tuney! - respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo estaba jugando. ¿Te gusta mi mariposa?

- Está hecha de papel - comentó la niña con tono reprobatorio.

- Así es, ¡pero puedo hacerla volar! - exclamó Lily, emocionada.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió la otra, claramente escandalizada.

- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, eso es muy extraño y no me gusta. ¿Mamá sabe que lo hace?

- Sí, pero me dijo que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Entonces porqué no haces caso?

- Pero es muy divertido.

- Estás loca. Vamos, debemos regresar. Mamá dice que ya está la cena.

La pequeña pelirroja se levantó y siguió a su hermana. Severus la miró alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista. Él continuó escondido en su arbusto hasta que anocheció.

Cuando regresó a su casa a penas si lo notó su madre, pero por primera vez no le importó. Esa niña, Lily, tenía los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto. Y estaba decidido a conocerla. Debía verla otra vez, hablarle de ser posible. Así que por los siguientes días, Severus acudió a ese mismo lugar, tras ese mismo arbusto, solo para ver si la encontraba nuevamente. Y cada día que esperaba ahí por ella, imaginaba un sinnúmero de escenarios en dónde él se le acercaba y le hablaba. A veces solo le saludaba, otras él corría en su auxilio cuando ella se lastimaba. Y no es que deseara que se lastimara, pero era una bonita fantasía llegar como un caballero a su rescate y ganarse su afecto.

Había pasado ya más de una semana cuando la pequeña regresó al parque, tan alegre como él la recordaba. Involuntariamente, comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón latía más rápido y sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Severus se preparaba para salir de su arbusto cuando la llegada de la otra niña lo interrumpió, así que mejor decidió no hacerlo aún.

- ¡Lily, no corras tan rápido! - se escuchó pa voz de su hermana.

- ¡No me atraparás Tuney! - respondió la pelirroja entre risas.

Las dos niñas estaban jugando y riendo, y Severus solo las miraba.

Al pasar de los días y cada vez que ellas regresaban, él quería salir y nuevamente se arrepentía en el último momento. Deseaba tanto hablarle a Lily, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba que ella no lo aceptara.

Finalmente pasó otra semana más y Severus las observaba, primero en los columpios y luego a Lily jugando con una bonita flor. El peligro estaba embelesado mirando sus ojos verdes mientras hacía que la flor abriera y cerrara sus pétalos. Como siempre, Tuney reprobó el comportamiento de Lily, pero finalmente Severus reunió el coraje y salió de su escondite.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó Petunia

- Es obvio, ¿no? - respondió Severus tratando de mostrar confianza y superioridad ante aquella niña escéptica, pese a que tenía un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

Luego de aquel primer encuentro Severus pensó que había perdido su oportunidad de conocerla. Realmente quería agradarle pero nada salió bien. Sin embargo, cual fue sus sorpresa cuando, unos días después, Lily lo encontró tumbado en la fresca hierba tras su arbusto, escondido de los demás niños.

- Hola - dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

Severus solo se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pensé que podría encontrarte por aquí - explicó la niña mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. - Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste… que soy una bruja y, pues, si tu eres como yo… ¿podrías hablarme de la magia?

Su pecho se inflamó y finalmente encontró su voz.

- Claro que puedo hablarte de la magia y nuestro mundo. Después de todo, tú eres como yo.

Lily le sonrió tímidamente y Severus se sintió feliz al saber que esa mirada y expresión tierna iban dirigidas a él. Jamás en su vida olvidaría ese pequeño momento, cuando Lily Evans le dedicó la primera mirada de afecto, llena de luz cálida, cuando acepto ser su amiga…

… NI siquiera cuando la vida comenzó a abandonarlo en aquel lugar oscuro y solo le quedaban fuerza para sacar de su mente los recuerdos. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando lo vislumbró entrar, pues solo un deseo quedaba ya en su corazón… _ Mírame… _

… y Severus Snape se sintió feliz al sentir otra vez sobre él, aunque fuera solo un segundo, la cálida luz de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amó, despedirlo de este mundo…

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. TUVE UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO DE INSPIRACIÓN, PERO ESPERO QUE SIENTAN LO QUE SENTÍ CUANDO LO IMAGINÉ. GRACIAS POR INVITARME AL RETO. ;)


End file.
